Eyes for a Stranger
by Underthefires
Summary: Nina is a primary part of an organization that uses her to murder anyone who gets in their way. But what happens when someone she loves is her next target?
1. Chapter 1

It started out as just another experiment, but what they ended up with was me. A simple tissue switch, added muscular fitness, and injected with some new anabolic steroid. Coupled with a revolutionary new technique and approach to intelligence and learning, it brought me to life.

Before this, I was moderate at best. Simple, plain, dull. It hurt me to be in such as state. So, I enrolled myself in this new program, and I saw the change from the minute it started.

I thought faster, moved faster, began to think in different ways. It was exciting, intoxicating, and fun. I spent days just figuring out what made me work. I spent nameless hours figuring out what I could do and create. Then the work began. What they had failed to mention at the start was what they were creating.

Spies. Soldiers. People who could penetrate the Pentagon with a look.

And they succeeded.

My strength was intoxicating. My ability to focus and learn astounding. My very personality changed. I felt in charge, powerful…. Sexy.

The first soldiers were choppy, indecisive individuals, some worse off after the treatment. But the establishment learned from these first few, shifting and altering their program until they had ironed out all of the kinks. Unlike other organizations that bred children for their work, our organization realized the benefits of having full grown, knowledgeable, stable adults to carry out orders. My team consisted of two other males, Adrian and Lex. They went through the program with me; they were submitted to the same test, experiments, and ideas.

We were the best.

"You're next target is Max Lenenberg. CIA director or 12 years. But we have our own ideas on how to run the CIA and we plan to implement them. Mr. Lenenberg had security around his house at all times, Nina. That's your job. Lex, Adrian, infiltrate through the side windows."

How I _hated_ being left of the action. I'd take out the secutiry, alright. _And_ anyone else who stood between me and the action. Too bad for Adrian. He loved the spotlight in these cases.

"Lex- make sure there is no evidence." His gray eyes looked up from his paperwork, his busy hands stopping for once. "No video tape left, no prints, no nothing."

Double-negative. How I wanted to correct him.

"You leave tonight. Be ready."

There was nothing to be ready for. I had done this a million times before. Seriously. The only thing bouncing around in my stomach was the need for food. And sex. But that was honestly too far out of the question. At the moment.

So, I found exactly what I needed. Leather skirt, not so obviously hiding the pistol strapped to my inner thigh, and a low rise shirt that made me look like a hooker. I honestly debated taking the bull whip, but the insecure officers of the night shift always counted sheep.

I walked down the long driveway as if I owned it. Swinging my hips side to side, my shoulders swaying a bit to show off my nicely shaped chest. This was my favorite part. Surprise some middle-aged man dressed up to look like a donut-eating uniform.

It took me a second to scandalously reach down for my gun and two more to open the gates and windows for my brothers.

I didn't waste any time. From the looks of it, someone had leaked information. Gunfire rang into the cold, still night, shattering my wishes for an early night to bed. Adrian would need a hand.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I would love it if you reviewed! The next chapter will get interesting! Let's see, hot guys, sexy women, and some old fat man that you'll love to see dead! Anyway, please read and review. I'll update as soon as I get it typed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian was in the midst of a gun fight. While he was the best tracker, I was definitely the best shot. But we all had our areas of expertise. Lex was the info guy, Adrian, the tracker, logical thinker. I was the act now, think later. The raw talent.

It wasn't an overstatement

Adrian shot well within a few meters. I shot well at any distance. The ten people in the room were on that shiny, polished floor within three seconds. Adrian half smiled at me, then got back to business. There was little time for fluff.

Lenenberg.

We found him behind his desk, loading a small handgun. I almost laughed despite myself. What an idiot he was. He knew what we were, and he had decided against his best interest to go against our Kass. Ah, our Kass, now there is a story for another time.

I let Adrian do the honors. It ensured our future. Lex burned the videotapes, dusted our prints, but we just ended up burning the whole house. Seemed like a waste to see all that beautiful Victorian era furniture go up in flames, but the two ounces of lead in Lenenberg's noggin said otherwise.

We walked out, smiling despite ourselves. We lived for this. It helped to stretch our legs once in a while, doing what we were hand picked to do. I glanced to Lex, his brown eyes glancing toward me. His features softened when he saw my smile, and he returned a shy smirk as we continued down the long driveway. Ah, Lex, you are such a beautiful soul.

Ack, who was I kidding? He was just as bloodthirsty as I was for massacre.

"We have a problem, Kass." I said, stepping into his large corner office with dull walls and dusty, ill-worn draperies. "Someone infiltrated the intelligence. They knew we were coming." I lay the twenty page report, mostly filled with clichéd language, on his already filled desk.

"What?" His shocked look made me frown.

"There was a welcoming party of a few good men." Adrian said stoically, flanking me before him and Lex can in from another door.

"How many?"

"Twelve, thirteen including his security officers at the front"

"Did Lenenberg arm himself?" Kass replied out of slow habit.

"Lenenberg worked for the CIA, of course he was armed." I said before regretting it. Kass looked at me like he had forgotten that, but quickly covered up with a wave of his hand.

"Alright, I'll have a diagnostics team run a check through the computers. I want you, Adrian, and Lex to run through the people."

"So I have to be polite this time, Kass?"

"Not if you suspect anything."

Running through the people was always fun, but it was easy to understand how Lex despised it. Just his expression told me that he would rather break dance in the cafeteria.

"Sir, I can run through them in a day. Our doctors aren't stupid, they would have advised them to bring tasers and a horde of people, so we can rule them out. The ranking officials and primary supporters wouldn't want to see their expensive machinery damaged, so that leaves us with everyone else. I can handle it."

"Good, I'll have Adrian outside the door, just in case anyone has something up their sleeve." His grey eyes showed concern for me, as they had numerous times in the past. Which was absurd, but sweet in a tarnished way.

We nodded, turning for the door. Outside his office, Adrian and Lex split. Somehow, a subtle rivalry had emerged between them since the Alcomo. That mission, nearly two years ago, had split us up- it was hard on both of them. For me, it was freedom. Both Adrian and Lex found ways to come back to me- and then found me with Micheal.

He was an assignment, get him to fall in love, get him to dish, then dispose of him. It had seemed like an easy enough mission, and it had worked. We 'fell in love', told each other our secrets. Oops, don't tell, mine weren't genuine. But it was amazing, truth be told. I loved the thought of someone caring about me more than as a piece of equipment. My mission was successful, easy, and seemingly blissful. But it wasn't the same for Adrian and Lex.

Their jealousy was despicable, but it empowered me in ways I never knew I could have. To me, they were kin, not lovers. But the male mind twisted itself into knots. When one loved, another wanted.

But it grew old within days. They barely spoke to each other, unless it was through me. And I hated being the middle man. Surprisingly, their practice hand to hand fighting grew much more interesting to watch. I must admit, seeing two strong, handsome men slugging it out for nothing in particular was about as exciting as seeing regular humans trying to put up a fight against them.

But there was a task at hand. I followed Adrian's dark hair toward the observation room. I could feel Lex's eyes follow me, and a quirky smile found its way to my lips. I practiced my 'wanting' saunter, scaled down from 'any-time baby' to a 'Thursday-nights-and-rich-men-only hooker.

Walking in to the little observation lounge, I saw Lex turn and come back. Sweet, sweet success. I ran my hand over to door knob, lingering for a minute before Lex strolled in befind me. Adrian turned to face him for a second, his emotionless face not so obviously hiding what he felt. Then he turned back to the paperwork that had accumulated within the last few minutes..

"We've got a few hundred people to get through. You sure you don't need help?" Lex said, leaning against the frame of the doorway, crossing his arms.

""I don't suppose that you could just thank me and get on with your report. I can handle myself, bossman. I'm good."

"First guy is here." Someone poked their head into the room, intimidation crossing her face as she realized we were all in here.

"Thanks." I replied, giving her a terse smile.

"I'm sure you're 'all good'," He replied rather curtly. "But my report has already been filled and looked over by a few thousand people, thanks." He offered me another of those smirks before looking into the room.

"Have fun." Adrian said satirically. I yanked the papers out of his hand before he had a chance to tighten his grip, and gave him a cute smile.

"Thanks." I walked over to the observation room door, but stopped a second before I went in. "Oh, and guys?" I said politely as they turned their heads to focus on me. "Fix your problems, kids." I turned the doorknob and went in as I saw something flutter across their faces. This was going to be some night.

**Author's Note: I'll add more when I'm not tired and my fingers aren't bleeding from excessive typing. ******** I'll upload another chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the room, I saw a middle-aged woman seated in the chair at the far end of the room. Her lousy-worn grey business suit was casually draped over her shoulders, ill-fitted and slightly dirty. She wore a look of fatigue, and her brown eyes flitted to mine. Fear.

"How's it goin'?" I said conversationally.

"Just fine," She said, giving an impromptu anxious nod of her head, trying to make me believe she was ok with this. She smiled quickly, then downcast her eyes.

"How was your weekend?" I said, trying to make nice.

She looked at me, confused. She looked like she was trying to remember if she had known me from a past life, or as if she were trying to remember what my name was at a high school reunion.

"Aren't we supposed to be discussing if I've betrayed the company somehow?" She said questioningly, looking at me with those imploring eyes.

She was innocent.

"Yes, we are." I added, giving her a genuine smile. "You are free to go."

Confused, she got up rather hastily; as if she thought I might change my mind. She collected her purse from the table, a rather dingy brown thing that looked worn beyond repair.

"Kara?" I said, using her name for the first time. Her whole body stopped, as if she was caught trying to escape. "Get a black suit next time."

She stifled a nervous laugh, then 'escaped'. The next person who came in was a red haired man who looked to be in his late thirties. He looked at me with a gleam in his eyes, as if he would love nothing more than to jump my bones right here.

He took a seat in the chair directly opposite were I sat on the table. I could see his lust in his eyes, those two perfectly blue eyes. I must admit, for a red head, this guy was good looking. He had the build of an athlete, just enough muscle but not too much. Amazing.

"So, how are you?" I said, adding in a little lust of my own.

"Just fine baby. Come here often?" He smirked, knowing full well what I was.

"Oh, no. Only on Thursday nights." I smiled back at him, and then frowned. "Dealing in any bad business lately?"

His smile disappeared quickly. "I wouldn't do that." Suddenly, this guy was mister serious. I almost felt turned on. Good for work and play. I liked that. After a round of questions, I found that this guy was clean. Not a spot on his perfectly tailored suit. Of course, there could always be time for lust later on.

"So what exactly does a lady like you do with her free time?" He said, turning around momentarily at the door.

"Are you trying to score with me, big guy?" I said, although my tone was diplomatic and rather yearning.

"Never," He replied, and then added, "Unless the scoreboard is working."

I heard Lex laugh and Adrian grumble something from inside the viewing room, then footsteps.

"The scoreboard's home players might have something to say about it." I said, as Lex appeared to the man's left.

"Don't you have some work to do?" Lex said, giving him the look of death. The man looked surprised, then turned and left immediately. Lex looked at me, and I could see his quiet scolding.

"They wouldn't do that if you were so damn compelling."

"Whoever said I didn't want them to, Lex?" I said, adding a smile.

The next few people turned up no results, and this search was going no where fast. I could make out bits of conversation in the viewing room, but not enough to eavesdrop. Damn. There was just nothing to do.

Until a shorter, portly man walked into my clutches. He was in his late thirties, and by the look of it, newly divorced. His ring finger was white just where a ring should have been placed, contrasting with his overly tanned hand.

""How long have you been divorced?" I walked over to the chair beside him, refraining from sitting down.

"How… how did you know? It was yesterday."

"What do you do for a hobby, Tim?"

"I play golf. How did you know I was divorced?" He questioned once more, as if I was going to reach out and stab him with the blue pen in my left hand.

"How often?"

"Every weekend."

"Use gloves?"

Hesitation. "Yeah." He looked almost wearily into my green eyes.

Check #1. He lies.

I leaned over so that I was level with his ear. He didn't move, to his credit. Whispering, "Don't lie to me, Tim. You're hands look pretty clean to me, no calluses where those clubs go, and lots of tanned skin. Except where that ring is." I paused momentarily.

"Well, was. Tell me again, Tim, what do you do as a hobby?"

My eyes went to the shadowed glass on the wall, Adrian and Lex's form clearly behind it. They had gotten up, silenced their ongoing conversation, and turned their attention to me. I smiled, knowing we had gotten our guy.

He looked near the breaking point. Frustration and concern lined his sweating brow. His eyes nervously paced back and forth between me and the door, and be could see his chances slipping down the tubes. Still not talking. Do I grabbed his hand in my own and twisted his fore finger to wear I could break it without effort.

His reaction was immediate and intense. His whole body shifted toward me, trying to loosen the pressure. Then, seeing the pressure didn't loosen, he gradually took his seat again.

"Tim," I said scolding. "It's not a hard question. How do you earn your cash on the weekends? Get a little extra pay for those designer suits? Huh?"

"I take pictures, send a few emails." He pleaded, still trying to get me to release to pressure on his hand.

"For who?" I said, cocking my head to the side, my voice less than diplomatic. More hesitation. I snapped his finger, and his cry came unwielded.

"Tim, I don't have all day, and I've got nine more fingers here. It's your funeral."

I got a little annoyed, needless to say. "Tim?" I said, "Let's try to have a conversation. I ask questions, you answer promptly." When I snapped another one of his fingers, and he immediately started talking.

"His name is Black something," He stuttered, grasping at words. "Blackfoot, Blackheart, I don't know. I only saw him once, when I gave him your picture. He didn't want Lex and Adrian's. He… he gave me a number. 862-5502."

He said it fast, as it he thought I might forget it if he was lucky. I almost laughed at his idiocy. Never would I forget that number.

"Thanks Tim. I just have one more question."

"Wha, what?"

"Cremated or buried?"

"I've got a name and a number. I can work with it." Adrian and Lex followed me out of the office and I wiped the last of the blood off of my hands. It hadn't been that messy surprisingly. I guess fat men didn't bleed that much. Heh.

"Nina, who was Michael?" Adrian asked curtly. Both of the looked at me as I turned around to face them, rather abruptly. Adrian's dark brown eyes looked almost perplexed, while Lex only looked concerned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to pretend as if I had forgotten him. I hadn't, needless to say. His image was burned in my memory, I remembered every single inch of him. The way he looked when he was asleep, the way he smiled when he saw me. His perfect green eyes.

"Michael, from Alcomo." They didn't buy my act. They knew I remembered him.

"He was an assignment, Lex. Nothing else."

"What was his last name?" Adrian stared at me, unwavering.

Then it hit me. His last name was Blacksmith.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Nina, who was Michael?" Adrian asked curtly. Both of the looked at me as I turned around to face them, rather abruptly. Adrian's dark brown eyes looked almost perplexed, while Lex only looked concerned._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to pretend as if I had forgotten him. I hadn't, needless to say. His image was burned in my memory, I remembered every single inch of him. The way he looked when he was asleep, the way he smiled when he saw me. His perfect green eyes._

"_Michael, from Alcomo." They didn't buy my act. They knew I remembered him._

"_He was an assignment, Lex. Nothing else."_

"_What was his last name?" Adrian stared at me, unwavering._

_Then it hit me. His last name was Blacksmith._

My jaw almost gapped as I realized what could become of this, but I held in my concern for the matter. If they found out that Michael was still alive, there was not telling the results of this night. Michael was dead on the books, dead to Kass. In the event that Michael was pulling the strings, there would be major repercussions not only for me, but for my brothers. But then something happened that I didn't expect. I felt the need to protect him.

"He has nothing to do with this, Adrian." With conviction, I stared at him unflinchingly. "He's dead."

But my own concern over this matter was getting harder to shove down my throat, but my growing suspicion kept my mind sharp. I had let him live under the knowledge that I would someday return to him. I might have thought that one day, but my joy in that assignment and that lifestyle had been lost as soon as I returned home to Cerlecorp. I had told Kass, our leader, that he was dead, and he had believed me. What suspicion could he have otherwise?

Maybe it had been wrong to let him live. But never had I had second thoughts about that. Michael was the only person who had let me live without guiding hands on my shoulder, without big brother breathing down my neck. He had trusted me entirely, even when he had found out what I was. Even when he found out what I was supposed to do with him. He had never doubted me, not for a second. I wanted that again. I needed that again.

"Nina?" Lex's voice caught me by surprise.

"We will talk about this later." I turned my back and walked away from them, and though I felt both eyes on me, I snarled silently to myself. What was wrong with me?

I went to Kass with the information. He disregarded my recent 'termination' of his employee and simply told me that he was glad that I cleaned house. Never would I get tired of hearing that silly excuse for murder. I had only heard it seventeen times. He informed me that I needed to contact this 'Black-something' guy and meet with him. Oh, and take Adrian and Lex along with you, just in case.

That was just what I needed right now. Big brother with a hand on my shoulder. Just in case. Yeah right. The only reason Kass wanted them with me was for protection. Apparently a finely engineered killing machine could still be attacked, savaged, and torn apart by some homeless guy wanting a quick party. Right.

I called the guy, not surprised when the man picked up and sounded like he was terminator.

"Who are you?" I asked, unafraid.

"You can call me Tim," The machine-like voice stated. "But I assume you've already taken care of that liability?"

"Of course. Let's meet, shall we?"

"Paul Square, midnight. Come alone, Nina." I was only slightly surprised to hear him use my first name. On the books, I was mere numbers, but then again, Tim had worked in IT and had seen my name a million times.

"You know I can't, Tim."

"Then bring your two buddies along. You know how they are." Click.

Adrian and Lex were looking at me. Waiting. They had sorted out whatever had come between them, and much to my despise, they had teamed up against me now. What a shame. Sometimes it came in handy to have one on my team and the other trying to get back in my good graces.

"We leave at 23:00." A said, not looking either in the eye. "He knows about us, a lot about us."

We didn't tell Kass, we went alone.

We stood there at midnight, as the festivities of the night blared from the bars only a few hundred feet away. The October night wasn't warm, but it didn't require a jacket. At least, for us, the weather didn't matter. We could survive in any kind of climate for as long as need be. The smell of autumn hung in the air as we stood, waiting.

"Was it him, Nina?" Adrian started. "Was it Micheal?"

"Adrian, stop. We have a job to do."

"We have to know the facts if we're going to do the job. You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Adrian, I did what I had to."

"That doesn't tell me anything, Nina." Adrian shot back, only a hint of anger behind his eyes. Lex only stood there mutely, trying to gage the situation. He didn't know which side to take, if there was any. It seemed that we were only arguing with ourselves, our inner minds.

"Nina, what did you do with him? Are you sure he's dead?"

"You lied for me Nina. I didn't think you would."

I turned around instantly, my chest throbbing in response to that voice. It was him, Micheal. I wanted to touch him, hold him once more. Everything I had once thought for him came back to me. I wanted to take those lips in mine and tell him I needed him. I wanted him. I loved him.

"Micheal?"

"That's me. Nice to see you again." He smiled politely, though Adrian and Lex wore faces that would make even the most secure man back away.

"Micheal, what are you doing here?" The tone of my own voice scared me. I had a sudden stab of fear for his safety. Lex and Adrian were the least of my troubles right now. Kass would eventually find out, and then this whole thing would be blown out of the water.

"Nina, come with me. I want to be with you, I want to live my life with you, be with you for the rest of my life, protect you. Get away from all this- the killing, the lies, this never ending cycle."

"Micheal," I said, apprehensive, "you can't be here."

Adrian and Lex took out their guns, and it startled me. Never before had the sound of unsheathed guns scared me, but this time, it brought fear into my very soul. I couldn't stand a gun being pointed at him, at any of them. This was not going well.

I could hear the sound of the triggers jingling as Micheal took another step toward me. His warm vanilla scent floated over to me, and I felt my body ignite to him. I had missed him so much, I had yearned for him when I had left.

"Come with me Nina, now, before anyone else finds out." He took my hand, his almost-cold fingers sending a chill up my arm as I gasped.

Adrian and Lex were instantly by my side, throwing him off me. To see him flung away tore at my heart, and I leapt to help him. But as I hurdled to my feet, something grabbed me. A blinding pain shot threw my body as I was thrown back. The abrupt stop on the concrete below me hit me hard, and I could taste my blood on the back of my tongue.

Noise and movement came to a standstill as the sharp pain seemed to spread up and down my spine and legs. My arms went numb as I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I felt warmth around me as someone picked me up. As the pain became unbearable, I nestled my head into the shoulder of the man carrying me, and let the darkness take me.


	5. Chapter 5

"She needs treatment."

"And you think we can just take her to a random hospital? You don't know quite as much about us as you think."

"And you think we should stay here, Lex, while she suffers because of our indecision?"

Someone was talking, making the throbbing in my head just get worse. The dull yellow light over my eyelids wavered, but I didn't move. Suddenly, the images of last night began to fill my head, and I realized what had happened. What had happened when we ran through the people, finding that Tim was the traitor. How we had gone to Paul Square after what Tim had told us, and how we had found… Michael!

I sat up, but immediately regretted it. Pain soared through my body, sending my nerves into frenzy. The pain in my side stiffened my entire body, and I could feel the warmth of my own blood soaking into my clothing as I tried to stifle a scream. I held onto my side, not even getting my bearings.

"Nina!" I turned my head and saw three men looking much more like scared puppies.

"Are you ok?" Adrian asked, looking me up and down and lingered awhile on the hole in my side. This was a different side to his tough nature, I had to admit. Shamefully, I admitted to myself that I liked this. Well, I would have liked it better if I wasn't in overwhelming pain.

"Yes, Adrian." I said, trying to cover the pain in my voice. "I'm fine. What happened?"

"Nina, you should go back to sleep." Lex said, trying to hold the concern from his voice. Only now did I realize where I was. Nothing around me was what I had expected. I was sitting on a table in the middle of some abandoned warehouse. No, I wasn't back at Cerlecorp, or at a hotel. I was sitting on a table.

"A table?" I said, questioningly. "Couldn't you have at least found some hotel room?"

"We have limited means, Nina." I stared into Michael's eyes, which showed concern but still a healthy dose of reality. "And we very well could have been caught if we went somewhere with other people, plus bringing three killing machines into the real world might end in tragedy."

"And you all just decided to become best buds, find some abandoned place and put me on a table, just for the fun of it? Why don't I believe that?"

I saw them look amongst themselves, as if they were trying to find some suitable story. I hate people lying to me. It has been one of my pet peeves every since I was a little girl. I just doesn't go well with me. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. Putting a hand on my wound, I closed my eyes a bit. Two could play the lying game.

"Nina, what do you need?" Michael asked, placing his hand over my shoulder to steady me.

"I want to know what is going on," I said, only opening my eyes for a second. "Don't lie to me." As much as I cared about my brothers, I knew that they would lie to spare me, and Michael didn't have the sense for that yet. He didn't know me well enough to get a grip on how to handle me. I could play this card all day without any of them knowing.

"Kass followed us," Adrian said, "He open fired."

I was in disbelief. How could something like that happen? I could believe him following us, that had been done a million times, but never before had he even attempted to interrupt our process. He had trusted us too much to interfere. But now, he was taking matters into his own hands, and taking me out in the process? If he or his comrades had been even a bit off, I could have been killed, just like that. Something didn't make sense.

"Kass, our Kass," I said, open mouthed, "shot….me?" I could tell that my expression was priceless, never before had any of them seen this amount of disbelief on my face. Hell, I couldn't even remember a time when I had been this shocked. My head spun a little, and I saw stars before my eyes. But hell, I hadn't gone through all that training just to faint.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hit you, Nina," Michael said, trying to do his part in comforting me.

"Right," I said, trying to admit to myself that that had been the case, but it wasn't working. A streak of terror ran through me. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine."

I nodded, and then looked around again. "And where the hell are we?"

"Somewhere past Fourth Street." Adrian said, looking at the door. "We should move, though. We can't stay here too long."

"I hate to break it to you, Adrian, but I don't think Nina's up to running a marathon." Michael said subversibly.

Adrian turned a warning eye to Michael, as if he was barely tolerating his presence here. "Who ever said we had to run anywhere?"

Outside, Lex had hot wired a banged up old van in the valley behind the warehouse. It didn't have a ton of gas, but we could get by. Not exactly the luxury transportation I had envisioned, but it would work. And besides, who else would I rather have than two super killing machines and a love sick puppy with cash by my side that all cared about nothing more than my safety?

As I pushed up off the table, I immediately regretted telling the men that I could do it perfectly fine by myself, thank you. There was that shooting pain up my back and down my legs. Damn. I was not going to be carried again.

"I'm fine, Lex." I said, using the table as a crutch. I caught my breath, and followed the men down the stairs and toward the grey van outside. Michael was by my side, glancing at me steadily as if ready to catch me. It warmed me to be with him again.

I had lost a lot of blood, but my body was already focusing on restoring it. It helped to be an enhanced human, sometimes.

As I ungracefully clambered into the van, we heard a one police siren, then two. As Lex floored it, Adrian beside him, I stared sideways at Michael in the seat beside me. There was nothing more beautiful to me. His brown hair, his beautiful, perfect eyes. His lips. Lips that just yearn for me to kiss him. In one swift motion, I had captured them in mine, his warm soft feel so familiar to me. I had missed his so much.

I pulled back just as the red and blue lights flashed in the rearview mirror.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Please review, as you can see that I have none currently! I'll be working on this and update soon.**


End file.
